


Our kids are pretty great

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: those were our wives (who decided to fuck) [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is a sucker for his kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our kids are pretty great

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set some time between "I was weak" and "A kiss with a fist (would be better than this)"

Philip and Angie have been sending him all these little glances all dinner, so after dinner is over, Alexander draws them aside instead of rushing out the door. “What is it?” he asks.

“So… Mommy doesn’t want us to notice, but she’s been sad lately,” Philip says, and Alexander feels a coil of dread in his gut.

“And chocolate cake always cheers her up, so we decided to buy one for her,” Angie continues.

“That’s very sweet of you,” Alexander says. “Did she like it?”

“Well, that’s kind of the problem. We don’t have enough money, and we can’t go and get it by ourselves,” Philip says. “So could you pick one up for us?”

Alexander is torn. Half of him is screaming that Eliza doesn’t deserve chocolate cake, that she deserves to be sad because she’d cheated on him, but the other half can’t stand to see her in pain. 

While he’s still internally debating, Philip smiles up at him, and if there’s one thing in the world he’s helpless against, it’s his kids, so he says, “Sure. I’ll drop it off here on Monday.”

“Are you going to stay home on Monday?” Angie asks excitedly, and Alexander doesn’t want to break her heart, so he smiles and says, “We’ll see. I might be busy.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Philip says, and Alexander leans down and kisses him and Angie on the foreheads before heading outside.

 

“Mom, can you come here?” Philip calls, and Eliza sighs, but puts down her book and goes to the kitchen. Philip and Angie are standing in front of the table, holding a chocolate cake. 

“What’s this?” she asks.

“We noticed you were sad, and you always feel better when you have chocolate cake,” Angie says. “So we got you some.”

“That is so sweet of you,” Eliza says. “Did you pay for this yourselves?”

“Actually, Dad paid for it,” Philip replies, and Eliza freezes. “And he dropped it off before we got home, but I guess he was too busy to stay. Do you think he’ll be home before Friday?”

“I don’t know,” Eliza says, and their faces fall, but Eliza tells herself that it’s better than saying “I doubt it” to them. That would definitely break their hearts more. “Now don’t you guys have homework to do?”

It’s honestly a bit of a pathetic excuse to get them out of the room, but Eliza can’t let herself cry in front of them. That was the whole point of keeping up a facade, after all.


End file.
